XK-01
XK-01, also known as Sera, was a clone of Jango Fett. He was one of the members of the High Command of the Black Slash , and was considered one of the most lethal clones ever created during the Clone Wars. He also had a brief relationship with Tobi Jarek. History Pre Clone Wars "You do not know fear! You do not know pity! You do now know weakness! Who are you?!" "The Black Slash!" ''-Darth Proxis addressing the Black Slash'' Sera was created shortly after the Alpha ARC Troopers , along with the rest of the Black Slash. He was the first clone that survived the nearly superhuman abilities that were given to him by the Kaminoans, in a process called EGE, which stands for Extreme Genetic Enhancement. After the rest of the Black Slash were created, a Dark Jedi named Kar Traioph, or Darth Proxis, was brought in to train them. Traioph made certain that Sera and the other members of the Black Slash identified themselves by name, and he never referred to them by their identification numbers. After their brutal training, through which all forty super soldiers survived, the members of the Black Slash were put into stasis, and they were forgotten. Clone Wars "That sounds like a mission for Jedi, not for clones. Why waste their lives on something like this?" "The XK-Series is not to be underestimated. They are a force capable of defeating ''Jedi."'' ''-Master Windu speaking with Tobi about the recently discovered XK-Series'' After several years in stasis, Sera was reawakened after the Black Slash was discovered by Chancellor Palpatine. His first mission was to assassinate the king of a planet called Loktan. The king was terrorizing his people and commiting mass murders by testing his destroyer bomb on large crowds. When Republic Intel discovered that he was planning on releasing the weapon to Separatist forces, the Black Slash was called to step in. When the assignment was carried out smoothly against all odds, the Black Slash gained a rep in the eyes of the CIS. When Count Dooku discovered that Tobi was their leader, he tried to have her assassinated, but Sera foiled his plot. Soon after this, it was discovered that Darth Proxis had been hired by the Separatists to kill the Chancellor. The Black Slash was tasked with the mission of stopping him at all cost. On Coruscant, Sera had an opportunity to mingle with the ordinary troopers, who mocked him at first, and then feared him after he nearly killed an arrogant ARC Trooper. When Rogue, another member of the High Command, went insane after killing Darth Proxis, Sera was pitted into battle against him. As they fought, the Battle of Coruscant began and Rogue escaped in the mayhem. Sera then rejoined with the rest of the Black Slash, and they joined forces with Alpha-11 and the 22nd Legion, holding the defences in an epic skirmish that was named Raptor's Might, in honor of his leadership during the battle. Sera was awarded a medal by the Chancellor for his service to Coruscant. Then, Sera, Zaasax (another member of the High Command), and Tobi were sent to Korriban to destroy a being that the Jedi had sensed there. The being turned out to be Rogue, made far stronger by the Dark Side and still vicious and blood crazed. When Rogue nearly killed Sera, Tobi destroyed the clone in her anger, taking a large step towards the Dark Side. Fearing that they would lose her altogether, the Jedi decommissioned Tobi as the leader of the Black Slash, and Sera was once again put in stasis. Imperial Reign "I have awakened you for one purpose, and one purpose only. Destroy the Jedi." Darth Sidious to the High Command Sera was not awakened again until Order 66 was issued. He was then brought before the newly crowned Emperor Palpatine and issued a new mission; destroy the Jedi. The Black Slash were sent to the Jedi Temple to assist in the carrying out of Operation Knightfall. After the battle, they were given a Star Destroyer, with which they travelled the galaxy, hunting down the remaining Jedi and destroying them. After this, they went on a mission with Darth Xaytoc to destroy one of the last few Separatists who was hiding out on a seemingly abandoned space station. After this mission was successfully carried out, Darth Xaytoc escorted the Black Slash back to Coruscant and the Emperor, who ordered for them to be put back in stasis. When Sera refused to be taken back to his Star Destroyer, he was attacked by two members of the Red Guard, both of which he quickly killed. Then, Xaytoc, much to the fury of the Emperor, allowed Sera to escape along with the rest of the High Command. They fled to the lower levels of Coruscant, where they created a business using their skills in tracking and assassination. They called themselves the Shadowhood, and they quickly grew infamous among the scum of the galaxy. Eventually, they were called on by the Rebel Alliance to assassinate several of the Moffs, a move that set things in motion for the Galactic Civil War. They successfully pulled off the assassination, but when they weren't paid as much as promised, Sera allowed the men to kill all of their employers, a move that put a target on their heads from both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. Their base of operations was attacked twice, both by rebel forces and by the Imperials. In both cases, the Shadowhood responded with rage, and they retaliated afterwards quite harshly, destroying both rebel and Imperial higher ups. They were then left alone by both forces. Unfortunately, the accelerated aging process given to them by the Kaminoans caught up with them, and Sera died along with the other members of the Black Slash shortly after the Death Star II was destroyed. Appearance Sera shared the features of Jango Fett as all of the other clone troopers did, but he quickly set himself apart by allowing his hair to grow longer than most other clones, as well as growing a goatee. He also had a lither more athletic build than Fett, as all of the other members of the XK-Series did. Personality Traits Sera was known for being calm and collected. He had a quick wit, and his humor was dry and sarcastic. He did have a softer side, which he showed through his interactions with Tobi. He was eager to please, and just as naive as many of the more normal clone troopers, though he learned quickly and adapted to everything that was thrown at him. Sera was also extremely loyal to his fellow members of the Black Slash, which was shown by his unwillingness to kill Rogue, as well as the display of wrath he showed when any of his people were mistreated. He was also prone to arrogance, due to his advanced training and nearly superhuman abilities, which caused many of the more normal clones to be annoyed with him. Sera also required a certain amount of respect from everyone, even his superiors. If they did not show him the respect that he felt he deserved, he would often show his annoyance, and sometimes he would even grow violent. Equipment Like all of the other members of the Black Slash, Sera's armor was far more lightweight than that of ordinary clone troopers, and it allowed them greater mobility so that they would be able to do the acrobatic maneuvers that they were known for. Sera also wore the iconic black tunic over his armor. Sera was very fond of his twin daggers, which he wore on his back as all of the other members of the XK-Series did. He also had two DC-15s side arm blasters in holsters on each hip and several blaster grenades attached to his belt. Later on, he had retractable durasteel claws installed into his gloves. To show his appreciation to Sera for his assistance during the Battle of Coruscant, Alpha-11 had a black slash tattooed onto his right shoulder. In response, Sera had a red lightning bolt tattooed on his own right shoulder. Appearances *''The Black Slash Part I: Allegiance(First appearance)'' *''The Black Slash Part II: Rebellion(Dies)'' *''Raptor: Night Falls'' *''Master of the Force (Mentioned only)'' Category:Clone troopers Category:Special Forces Category:Males Category:Commanders